1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, a method and a program, all of which analyze an alert in a case in which an actual value diverges from a predicted value.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, various computer systems are provided with a function of outputting an alert for warning about abnormality of certain monitoring data, in a case in which an actual value of the monitoring data diverges from a normal value or a predicted value.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2011-130238 (Patent Document 1) discloses a method that is capable of storing analytical information associated with alert information, and retrieving related alert information.